MJ
by tudilovesyou
Summary: A former olympian skates out of Portman's past to remind him of the heart that he once had.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I'm not sure why but I once again feel that there is not enough Portman fic out there, and I don't know how to write one that hasn't been done or isn't complete MarySue, which I have already done numerous times so whatever follows this has probably been pulled out of my ass and if it sucks I apologize but do let me know what you think of it and if I should continue it or start over. Thanks much love.

Disclaimer: don't own them yada yada.

Chicago, Illinois 

"Ha, Dean this is hilarious, you at one of those preppy schools, how come you didn't tell me about it sooner"

"because I knew that this is how you would react and I knew I wasn't gonna go anyways, and don't call me Dean"

"I've known you since you wore leather diapers I will call you whatever I damn well please, and you can still go"

"no I cant it's too late in the season and the school year, besides I wont give you reason to mock me for the rest of my life, and all that school cares about is it's reputation and making sure that state championships are included in it, they don't care about the game"

"Come on Dean, you have a ticket out of here to go do what you love with the people that you care about you know you should go"

"yea I know, maybe it's not too late"

"you know it's not too late, now go out there and make me proud"

"I'll miss you kid, promise you'll come and visit"

"I wouldn't have it any other way"

Four Years Later 

"Well here we are boys, senior year, and we are the rulers" a slightly arrogant Charlie Conway announced to his teammates as they entered the front doors of Eden Hall academy.

"yea, I guess but it really kinda sucks that the girls aren't coming back this year" Guy responded somberly.

"WHAT!" Charlie exclaimed.

"Yea man you didn't hear, Connie is going to boarding school because she got caught with the horny toad over there" Portman exclaimed pointing to Guy.

"yea and Julie's grandma got real sick so her Dad went to live with her and Julie had to stay home to take care of her billion brothers and sisters" Fulton concluded.

"God this whole team is going to hell in a hand basket" Dwayne added.

"what exactly is a hand basket" Averman questioned.

"DUCKS, LETS PLAY HOCKEY" Their first day banter was interrupted by a voice that they were definitely not expecting, Bombay's.

"Coach what are you doing here, no forget why , you'll never guess what is going on" Charlie rambled.

"no no Charlie I know, and it gets worse, O'rion decided to go back to coaching JV and since the other coach got fired due to that unfortunate steroid use case I'm back"

"Jesus it's only the first day of school and I already have a migraine" Adam grumbled.

"oh wait there's more, we're getting a new player" Bombay added.

"is it a chick"

"is she hot"

"Portman, Fulton back off, who is it coach"

"well Charlie does the name Mallory Jones ring any bells"

"the girl that just passed up the Olympic team" Luis asked excitedly.

"Yea that would be me" a short brunette answered as she walked into the door of the locker room that the ducks had made there way into.

Portman looked her up and down, short, long reddish brown hair, brown eyes, curvy and svelte, altogether fairly decent looking. This was going to be interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ducks I would like you all to meet Mallory Jones, Mallory why don't you tell us a little bit about you then we can all do the same"

"great more get to know ya games, I thought we stopped those in 3rd grade"

"that's enough Averman, go ahead Mallory" Bombay ordered.

Mallory opened her mouth to begin, but the voice that came out wasn't hers.

"well first off she goes by MJ, her favorite colors are pink and green, she started playing hockey when she was five because her best friend told her she couldn't, and she got taken out of her first game because she kicked the ref, she's extremely outspoken and has a bit of a temper"

"Portman , is there something I should know" Bombay questioned.

"oh yes there is , Dean Portman, he's been 6'3 since he was 15, his favorite colors are obviously black but also red, he started playing when he was five because his best friend said she thought it was cute, he got thrown out of his first game because she was thrown out and he didn't want her to be alone so he punched the other team's goalie, and the funniest thing about him is his middle name Auve.."

She was once again cut off this time by Portman's hand slamming across her mouth.

"OK that's enough, Coach could you just excuse us for one minute" Portman asked halfway out the door.

Bombay waved them off.

"Not that I don't love getting dragged around by you ,but whats the big idea"

"the big idea? THE BIG IDEA? I haven't heard from you in four years and your asking me what the big idea is, whats your big idea, you have been in Minnesota about a million times in the past four years for all your hockey promotion crap and you couldn't stop by to see one game, or get one burger, and then to top it all off you just ditched the Olympics you know what kind of strings had to be pulled to get into that I mean come on babe you're a chick"

"No shit Sherlock, I hadn't noticed the giant things attached to my chest."

"you know what I mean" he sighed frustrated and sat down against a tree

"yea well it's been nice getting bitched at but we have practice so lets go"

"yea, whatever" Dean muttered as he followed her back to the rink.

MJ had to be one of the most talented female hockey players that any of the ducks including Bombay had ever seen, but it wasn't her hockey skills that had Bombay taking notice.

"MJ, come to my office after you get changed" Bombay bellowed across the ice.

A little while later there was a knock on Bombay's door.

"come in"

"hey coach , whats up"

"MJ, I'm concerned about you"

"why, I thought I did pretty good today" she sat down confused.

"not about your game, about what happened between you and Portman today, I didn't know that you two had a past, I'd like to know about this past if you don't mind."

"well I guess that's fair enough, its not like we were a couple or anything, we were best friends growing up he lived next door to me, we played hockey together , went to school together , everything and now hes mad at me because I convinced him to leave four years ago and come here and he thinks that I don't care anymore because he never saw me visit, he just doesn't know" she explained.

"Portman never struck me as the type of person to get attached to people"

MJ chuckled slightly.

"you'd be surprised, Dean takes his relationships with people very seriously, he's very cautious of who he trusts, and once he does trust you he expects the same loyalty he gives you, he's an amazing friend , he comes off as some big goon I know but it's just because he's so protective of himself and the people close to him , and that why he's so angry he thinks I betrayed him."

"lovely another tricky relationship to deal with , I thought it was over when Connie got sent to boarding school"

"sorry Coach, but I can promise that it wont interfere with either of our games, we're too stubborn for that, it'll get fixed don't you worry" MJ smiled and got up to leave.

"make sure it gets resolved soon, because I think your wrong about it not interfering with your games, I can already tell it's going to , your different"

She nodded, she knew he was right.

"later coach" she closed the door behind her and walked to her new dorm room.

MJ walked into the bland room and sighed.

"I really love what they've done with the place, I gave up the Olympics for this oy vey"

"You could say that again"

MJ quickly spun around, "what, oh hey Charlie"

"hey , how goes it, unpacking I mean"

"just great, its strange unpacking I guess I got used to living out of a suitcase" she shrugged.

"yea but its gotta be nice to have a place to call home" he suggested.

"yea but its only gonna last for a year, then I'll be off doing God knows what again, but for the time being yea its nice, coulda lived with a happier welcome but you take what you can get" she replied.

"yea don't mind Portman he gets a little heated but he usually cools down in a day or two"

"ya know people keep telling me that, but I'm afraid this time may be different"

"It really irritates me when I'm pissed at you and you still know me better than anyone else in the world"

MJ looked up, and wasn't disappointed in who she saw.

"Charlie you think you could get lost for a while"

"you've got a real charm to ya Portman" Charlie laughed as he walked out the door.

"yea yea good bye" Portman said sarcastically as he closed the door.

"so what do you want" MJ asked cautiously.

"not sure, an explanation maybe" Portman replied.

"explanation for what? You made it pretty clear that your pissed at me, and your not going to listen to a thing I say until you cool off"

"damn it you have got to stop doing that" Portman cursed.

"doing what"

"knowing me so well, it really is getting to me"

"well excuse me, I just cant seem to ignore that many years of friendship"

"yea, c'mon lets go get some food, food always makes me happier, but I suppose you knew that too".

"well word on the street is that I am a genius" she scoffed


	3. AN: PLEASE READ

Hello readers……I have some bad news, both of my computers crashed and I lost all of my stories and the next million chapters that I had already written to this story so that's why I haven't written in quite a while, please forgive me , I'm going to continue with all of my stories it may just take me a while so please bare with me and keep reviewing!


	4. misery loves company

A/N: hey guys sorry its been so long since I've updated but I have had some severe writer's block or laziness I haven't quite decided which one it is yet. So yea I totally pulled this chapter out of my ass, so if it sucks tell me I don't blame you but anyways on with the story

Disclaimer: don't own em, don't sue me

"so what now?" Mj asked breaking the ice on the way home.

"what do you mean"

"well are we just supposed to go back to being best friends, or is this gonna be one of those its gonna take time bullshit things"

"subtly really never was your strong suit was it"

MJ blushed, "yea I guess not, just like keeping your clothes on was never your strong suit"

"yea yea shut up" He mumbled playfully shoving her across the sidewalk they were now walking on.

A few months past and before they knew it December was upon them, the snow was falling, the air was nipping and MJ was freezing her ass off.

"Damn it Dean if I would have known it was gonna be this cold here I would have just let you miss me for the rest of your life" She said sternly as she entered Dean's dormroom.

"man MJ this is nothing now the 3 mile jogs that coach makes us do at 5 in the morning during the Christmas holiday now that's torture" Fulton replied from his bed across from Dean.

MJ's expression turned to one of pure fear, "he's not serious is he?" she pleaded with Dean for an answer.

"no but he had ya going pretty good, right on bro"

The celebration didn't last for long as MJ's hands quickly backhanded the enforcers' heads.

"OW" they simultaneously replied.

"yea yea can we please just get down to business" MJ grumbled.

"and what would that business be?" Fulton questioned.

"well Dean and I are studying for our English final"

"oh well that's my que to leave" Fulton got up quickly and hurried out the door, he was naturally quite smart and hated anything to do with studying.

"alright so you ready to do this thing" Portman asked,

"do this thing? God you make it sound so so I don't know just not good"

"well I'm sorry but studying on a Friday night while there is a hot girl on my bed is not exactly my idea of fun"

MJ looked up from her book. "did you just call me hot"

"you're the one sitting around in an 80 degree room with a ski jacket on"

MJ looked down, "oh yea I guess I am"

"ha, your funny you thought I would tell you your hot, oh man that's good"

"shut up" she grumbled.

There had always been a certain amount of sexual tension between the two especially in their teenage years, over the years as Mj would watch Dean's game she always took notice as to how handsome he had gotten over the years and Dean in return never missed a press conference that MJ appeared on always looking prettier than the day before.

"look Dean I think I need to go" she said getting up from the floor.

"oh no you don't you're a freakin English genius and I'm barely making my B so your staying" he replied pulling her back down.

After about three hours of studying they found themselves sprawled out on the floor at each other's feet. It was a comfortable silence that engulfed them one that only comes along once in a lifetime.

Then Mj spoke, "do you ever feel like you just get everything in your life to go right and then out of no where it throws you another curve ball, and you try to hit it but you just keep missing"

"no I tend to get the one where I feel like I'm in the bottom of this ten foot hole and theres the rope dangling just waiting for me to grab on and pull myself up but I just wont hold on to it its like I get half way up then I chicken shit out of it."

"one two three strikes we're out"

"amen babe, amen"

Alrighty people please review, and help me brainstorm for this I'm running out of ideas!


	5. Let me love you

Disclaimer: don't own MD or anything associated with em.

A/N: sorry its been so long since I've updated but here it is , its short but I think I'm postin another one tonight so read review and love!lol j/k!

Monday morning finally rolled around and Mj found herself in her first class of the day

Portman came in and sat down next to her. "whats eatin you sweet cheeks"

"I haven't said anything, how could you possibly know that somethings wrong with me"

"because whenever something is bothering you, your eyes get all big and you put your face in your hand and lean on it and start doodling on a piece of paper."

Mj looked at him with an expression of shock, she quickly gathered her belongings and rushed out of the classroom.

And of course Dean followed her, but then again did you really think that he wouldn't. He looked for her for about an hour before he finally found her, when she wanted to be gone and hidden she had an ingenious way of doing so. He found her in the darkest corner of the library sitting on a table writing away a storm something she always did when she was upset.

He walked over silently and looked over her shoulder and saw what he expected lyrics to about a million songs that he had heard her sing over the years, never once did she actually finish writing a whole song it went from baby got back to amazing grace.

"you know you really should finish a song one of these days"

she swatted at his face "go away"

"no"

"fine" she got up and walked away.

On her way back to her dorm room she ran into Fulton.

"hey Mj wait up" he called as he run to catch up with her.

"oh hey Fulton whats up?" she asked trying to smile as best she could.

"not a whole lot you doin ok word around is that you bailed on first period"

"god is this a school or an old woman's bunko game"

Fulton chuckled "yea well what do you expect from this place, so whats really going on with you"

"what do you mean" Mj questioned stopping to sit on a bench outside her dorm hall.

" look in case you haven't heard I seem to have this way of fixing everyones problems and solving every love life and bein a big teddy bear and shit, and quite honestly I'm really not I just always seem to be at the right place at the right time and I'm not some complete selfish jerk that only talks about himself so unless youd like me to continue you go"

"I don't know what your talking about nothings wrong"

"yea and I don't like winning hockey games, listen if your not gonna tell me, tell someone"

"working on it Fult" now she was getting irritated, it wasn't that he was doing anything wrong she was getting irritated with herself.

"come here you stubborn little terd" Fulton pulled a reluctant MJ into a hug and kissed her forehead "this isn't over" he called as he headed off to his next class.

"well thank you captain obvious" she replied under her breath.

"so are you going to listen to him and tell me or not" Portman asked sitting down next to her.

"ummm Not, what do you want just just go away"

"ya know I'm not sure what your problem is as of recently but I'm really tired of it"

"tired of it, oh man you just have no idea how tir…" she stopped ranting for a minute and clutched her side. "Dean, gotta go now"

"what why whats wrong" he questioned urgently

"I don't know it hurts make it stop" mj began to sob and Dean picked her up and carried her to his car.


	6. at the hospital

A/N: hey guys sorry its been sooooo long since I've updated but I've finally finished the whole story so read it and enjoy oh yes review as well , much love!

A few hours later………………..

Dean sat in a rather uncomfortable chair with his head resting on Mj's hospital bed.

"mmmmmm, Dean?" she murmured softly

"yea hun, I'm right here"

"what happened" she asked looking down at his goofy fake smile.

"your appendix ruptured, and they had to remove what was left, but your gonna be ok, down for a couple weeks but ok none the less."

MJ nodded that she understood, "Dean, I'm sorry"

"for what"

"not letting myself love you" she drifted back to sleep and left him questioning everything.

The next morning MJ awoke the site of Averman in her face.

"WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, Averman what the HELL are you doing"

"man get away from her" Charlie said pulling Averman out the door.

"how you feeling MJ" Coach O'rion sat himself in the chair that Portman had previously occupied the night before.

"good, I'm just a little tired, that's all"

"that's good, now I have some bad news, the doctors wont let you fly so you cant go home and your parents can't get off work to come and take care of you"

"yea yea, get to the bad news coach" Charlie chuckled a little

"your going to have to stay in the hospital to re cooperate"

"WHOA Coach that is bad news I don't even like the doctor's office this is not going to do no no I can take care of myself, and besides that I have practice and mid terms and no no this definitely wont do" she rambled slowly getting up out of her hospital bed.

"hey babe watch it" Portman yelled sitting her back down before anyone else got a glimpse of the all too revealing back of a hospital gown. "Coach can I talk to you for a second" he asked.

O'rion nodded and followed Portman out the door, but not before barking orders at the remaining ducks, "DUCKS! Out MJ needs her rest everyone back to your homes"

The room was soon empty and after a few minutes Portman walked back in.

"hey Mal"

she smiled, "no one has called me that in years, it sounds nice"

"they should really give you morphine more often"

"huh"

"nothing, listen I talked coach into letting me take care of you, since you have your own single room on campus I can stay with you and take care of you, he said that he will take care of the dean and co-ed rooming and shit like that, so if that's cool with you we can leave hes got you checked out and ready go"

"yes lets go home, no more cold dresses"

Portman chuckled, "yea I brought you some of my clothes since I couldn't get into your room"

The drugs were beginning to wear off and Mj was finally able to make full sentences that actually made sense.

"thanks, Dean" she smiled taking the sweatpants and tshirt from his hand.

"do you need any help"

"no I think I can put a pair of pants and a shirt on" she answered stubbornly bending over and immediately pulling herself back up, "ow ok maybe I need just a little help"

Dean smiled and quickly obliged, once she was fully dressed Mj was wheeled outside and gently placed in Dean's car.

A few minutes into the car ride Dean looked over and noticed Mj stuggling with her chair.

"Mal what are you doing"

"I'm tired I'm trying to recline, but you've got a freakin child proof recliner thingy"

"hold on"

Dean stopped at the next red light and leaned over Mj's seat he grabbed the lever and easily reclined the seat. "is that better"

"hmmm, much, thanks Dean" she said before quickly falling asleep.

He looked at her once more, kissed her forehead and continued the drive home.


	7. olympics revisited

A week had passed and Portman was still living in MJ's room, waiting on her hand and foot not that she much enjoyed it.

"you know you are too damn stubborn for your own good" he hollered at her across the room.

"Dean Portman, I hardly think that making my bed is going to kill me" she yelled back

"you are impossible"

"yea well whatever you are too"

Portman grumbled and fell into a large armchair next to MJ's bed. Causing her to smile and chuckle.

"what now" he asked irritably.

"you fell into the same chair and made the same noise doing so, yes I remember when I told you to come here and take that scholarship oh you got so mad at me cause you knew I was right."

"shut up" Portman teased as he pulled her onto his lap. "thank you"

"for what" she asked laying her head on his shoulder

"for not letting me get away with being an asshole"

"what do you mean"

"well around everyone else I'm a big tough guy, ya know, no feelings, a player, a hockey hunk, but you, you don't stand for me actin like my shit don't stink, you make me be me, and I like that"

"no no Dean I should be the one saying thank you, you've taken care of the most stubborn person in the world well next to you of course, for the past week now I know that's no easy task, I really appreciate you"

"aww thanks babe"

"shut up" she said playfully hitting him.

"ha you know you love me"

"yea I know"

Five years had passed and Fulton and Portman now found themselves in a two bedroom apartment in Montreal rapidly becoming the two leading defensemen of the league.

"hey man, dude Mjs on the tube" Fulton called out to his roommate

Portman walked into the room with a cold beer in his hand ready preparing himself for what he was about to see.

"Welcome back to the 2006 winter games in Torino, I'm Scott Bravo and currently I am joined by Mallory Jones known as Mj to her teammates, now this young woman is a prodigy many have said at just 21 she is in close grasp of the gold in snowboarding and to top it all off the first time she ever picked up a board was four years ago, Mallory tell us how did you get into boarding"

"_well Scott I don't mean to get heavy on you or anything but I'm the kind of person that runs away from problems and what not and a few years ago I had not so much a problem but a huge fear of something going on in my life so I ran and dove into something new and I never could have dreamed that it would carry me this far"_

"_well we are certainly glad that you chose snowboarding as your vice, now how do you feel about a classmate of yours that was recently ranked the number 1 most dateable bachelor"_

"_actually Scott I wasn't aware that anyone I knew was even nominated"_

"_why yes ma'am, Dean Portman of the Montreal Canadiens"_

"your kidding, unbelievable, well ladies he is every bit as attractive as you think he is and so much taller" she smiled.

Portman threw the remote at the television set. " I still cant believe she left like that" he mumbled. "just up and graduated early and gone the next day, didn't even tell anyone"

Fulton looked up all knowing, "well man she loved ya, only guy she ever loved you know better then me the shit that's happened to her and finally letting herself care, scared the shit outta her"

"yea I know but still, I'm just pissed"

"then stop sitting on y our ass thinking that its just gonna fix yourself and go do something about it" Fulton said getting more and more frustrated with the five year situation.

Portman nodded, put down his beer and walked out the door.

"well its about damn time someone listens to me" Fulton said to himself picking up Portman's beer and taking a swig.

"Hey Mj where are you goin"

Mj looked up at her teammate, "I'm just going out to the practice rink for a little bit"

"alright you know its ten past curfew and if couch catches you your dead"

"yea yea I know, don't worry I'll be fine" she answered reassuringly

Her teammate just rolled her eyes and left her alone.

"finally, no more people god people just piss me off sometimes" Mj began talking to herself as she laced up her skates. She got up and skated out onto the ice.

"god this is nice, I forgot how much the ice feels like home, man Dean Portman number 1 most datable bachelor, jeeze" she smiled to herself.

"yea I could hardly believe it either"

Mj turned around sharply to see the face that just uttered those words, unfortunately for her she ran into the wall and flipped over into the benches.

"goddamn Portman, give me a heart attack then brake all my bones, thanks" she mumbled from the clump she had piled herself into.

Portman couldn't help but laugh as he made his way over to her. "so not funny" she whimpered when he grabbed her elbow to help her up.

"are you ok" he asked gently.

"no it hurts you jerk" she answered hastily.

"oh lets not even get into getting hurt and jerks because trust me you would win"

"ouch, touché" she replied smugly

"yea well I've been holding that in for oh I don't know about five years"

"well I guess your still a wee bit bitter about the whole thing"

"well you pretty much did jumping jacks on my heart Mal how am I supposed to feel" he asked in all seriousness

"I don't know, hurt, scared, terrified, guilty, lonely, everything I've felt for the past five years, look Dean I know that you loved me but you know that scared me to death I'm sorry but I couldn't be with you I couldn't stay I'm sorry I hurt you I'm sorry I ran you don't know how bad I felt for doing that to the only person I ever really cared about but I didn't want to hurt you either even though that's kinda what I ended up doing"

Dean looked down at her "your wrong you know"

MJ looked up at him quizzically " I don't understand"

"I still love you, I wont ever stop, I'm going to marry you whether that means I have to sedate your ass to get it down the aisle I'm going to be with you for the rest of my life and your sure as hell going to like it"

Mj let a grin break through the tears that had begun to fall from her eyes, "you're a pain in the ass you know that right"

"yes I do and I wouldn't have It any other way, now will you please hold still so can kiss you finally"

"well how could I object to that" she replied sarcastically, she grabbed him by the back of the neck and pulled him down towards her and smiled into the sweetest kiss there ever was shared between two stubborn hockey players.


End file.
